Sleepovers and Pretzels
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe fic, where Buffy and Co. attend Sunnydale High, but Buffy isn't the Slayer, and Spike's not a vamp, blah blah. I think it's rather good, try it on for size! This is just the first chapter, more later, obviously.
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: OK. I am a big Spuffy fan, and I wanted to write a story in which they're able to be together. It's an AU fic, but please enjoy anyway. Of course there's other characters from BTVS, don't be daft..... R&R please. Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. Read on!!!**_

**Sleepovers & Pretzels**

**By Julia**

**Buffy Anne Summers was not a popular girl. She and her best friends Willow Rosenburg and Faith Davenport always hung out alone. Buffy had a crush on the most popular guy in the school, Spike Giles. It was hard to believe he was a librarian's son. Spike was on the basketball team, the football team, the baseball team; he was an all American guy, 'cept he was from England. He'd moved to Sunnydale when he was six. He had this group of guys that he always hung with: Xander Harris, Angel Davenport, (yep, Faith's brother) Riley Finn, David Osbourne, aka Oz, and Devon Smith. They were all jocks and had the attention of all the girls in the school. Spike had the eye of everyone, including Buffy and her friends' worst enemy, Cordelia Chase. Cordy and her best friend Harmony Kendall had been working to get herself Spike for ages. So far, it hadn't been working. **

**It was a sunny afternoon in Buffy's first semester of her sophomore year. She and Willow and Faith were sitting in the Quad during lunch. Buffy was staring at Spike, sitting with his friends. **

**Faith glared at her twin. ''God, why was I cursed with such a boring twin brother?'' She groused. **

**Willow sipped her cola. ''Sorry. These things happen to the best of us.'' Willow was an outcast because of her relationship with her girlfriend, Tara. **

**Buffy crossed her feet underneath the table, wishing she could be crossing them with Spike's.... ''I know, Faith. It totally sucks. At least Angel's sort of a hottie.'' **

**Faith said, ''Don't even try that, Buff. You know darn well you've got a crush on Spike.'' **

**Buffy blushed as he walked by, followed by Riley. She nodded. ''I know, he's just so cute! How could I not?'' She asked her two friends.**

**Xander, Angel, Devon, and Oz were talking about Spike now that he and Riley had left. Xander was saying, ''I don't know why everybody thinks Spike's so hott.'' **

**Angel said, ''Spike's our friend. We shouldn't talk about him like that.'' **

**Devon smirked. ''Yeah, Spike's our bud, but I've wondered that myself. Why should he get all the attention of all the hott chicks?''**

**Angel said, ''Well, Spike may have more girls crushing on him, but we all get girls.'' **

**Xander said, ''Yeah, because we _know _him. Not because we're us.''**

**Oz was staring at Willow, whom he couldn't have because she was a lesbian. He wished she wasn't. She was very cute. ''I don't know about you guys, but I don't want a lot of girls.''**

**Riley joined them again, without Spike. He was seen as the other hottest guy in their group. He and Spike got the most girls. This seemed fitting, since they were best friends. (Xander and Angel were best friends, and Devon and Oz liked to hang a lot.) ''Yeah, Oz, you just want the lesbian.'' **

**Angel drank his Code Red Mountain Dew. ''She's apart of the freak group, so even if she wasn't a dyke, she wouldn't date Oz.'' **

**Riley said, ''I dunno, Buffy wants to date Spike. Who says Rosenburg wouldn't date Oz?'' He took a sip of his Coke. **

**Xander smirked. ''Summers can want Spike all she wants. She'll never get him.'' **

**The jock in question was walking into the school, to go to the library to talk to his father. Rupert Giles was the school's librarian. Spike wanted to ask his dad about going out with the team for pizza. His father was a little stuffy. **

**Giles (as most called him) was sitting at the table, researching something. ''Oh, hello, William.'' he said at his son's entry. **

**Spike grimaced at his real name. ''Hey, Dad, I wanted to ask you something.'' **

**Giles cleaned his glasses and got up, so he could have a better conversation. ''What's up, son?'' He asked. **

**Spike said, ''I was just wondering if you minded me going to get pizza with the team later.'' He paused, and added, ''I'll get home in time to do my homework.''**

**Giles shrugged. He felt so far out of touch with his son. William had been very poetic and intelligent growing up, and now his marks weren't as great, since it wasn't "cool" to be smart. ''Sure, William, I don't mind.''**

**Spike smiled. ''Thanks, Dad. I'll see you later.'' He left the library, glad to get away. Spike's mother had died when he was very young. Since then, he and his father hadn't been very close.**

**After school, Buffy, Willow, Faith, and Tara were walking to Buffy's to do homework. Later, they'd try the Bronze. See who was hanging there. **

**Tara held Willow's hand and was silent. She was a quiet girl; didn't say a lot when she and Will were around Buffy and Faith. Now, she said, ''Faith, Angel and Riley are following us. Why?''**

**Faith looked back. It was true. Riley and Angel were following pretty close. ''Don't mind my doofy brother. He's prolly just going to try to tease us or something.''**

**Buffy glanced at Riley. ''Riley's staring at your butt, Faith. Maybe he's got a crush on you.''**

**Faith rolled her brown eyes. Her long brown hair was curly and silky. ''No way. We're the "freaks." Why would Riley Finn like me?'' She asked. **

**Willow smiled at her friend. She had had a crush on Faith a couple of years ago, and she always took it personally when Faith called herself a freak. ''Because, Faith, you're funny, and cute, and great.''**

**Faith was holding Buffy's hand; they felt safer. Some weird guys crossed there all the time. ''Who cares? Riley won't. I'm not seen as a real great catch.''**

**Buffy said, ''None of us are, Will. They just see us as freaks.'' **

**The girls split up when they neared Buffy's. Tara and Willow were going to drop their stuff at Will's. Then they'd head for Buffy's.**

**Faith climbed Buffy's stairs to her bedroom, carrying her heavy bookbag. She placed it on Buffy's floor. ''What are we gonna do for that music project? We have to write a song.''**

**Buffy placed her own bookbag on the floor by Faith's. ''I'm not sure. I'm a good writer, but I don't know if I could write a song.''**

**Her best friend sighed. ''I can't, either. I bet you five million dollars that Will and Tara will write love songs to each other.''**

**Speaking of the devils, they came up the stairs. Willow said, ''OK, guys. Songwriting time. What are we gonna write about?''**

**Buffy shrugged. ''Faith and I were just talking about that. We're not sure if we can write a song. What did you two have in mind?''**

**Willow got excited. ''I was going to write a song about how the school is so material driven. What do you think, Buff?'' **

**Buffy and Faith looked at each other and laughed. Buffy said, ''You owe me five million dollars, Faith.''**

**Faith said, ''Well, as soon as I get five million dollars, B, I'll head your way. I'm not B, Will, but I think that's a great idea. Maybe I'll write about how there's more to me than everyone sees. Everyone in this town but you guys thinks I'm trash.''**

**Buffy put an arm around her best friend. ''No, they don't, Faith. You can't think that way. Angel comes from the same place you do. They don't think he's trash.'' **

**Faith nodded. ''I know they don't. But I am seen that way. It's not just that I dress the way I dress, it's the fact that Angel tells people I put out and stuff.''**

**Tara was shocked. ''You don't! How could he say that? He's your twin brother!''**

**While Buffy and Co. were talking, a few doors down, Spike was entertaining his own friends. Riley and Xander had gone to see him. They were going to chill before going to the pizza place. Riley was sipping some soda. ''So, Spike, Buffy Summers was staring at you today.'' **

**Spike rolled his blues. ''I don't care. Buffy Summers is not the greatest girl in the universe. She's a freak.''**

**Xander shrugged. ''I don't know, she's actually pretty hott. If she didn't hang with the lesbos and the tramp, she could be pretty popular.''**

**Spike shook his head. ''No way, mate. She hangs with them for a reason. She tried to hang with Cordelia, Harmony, and Anya when we started school last year, but Cordy said she's really weird.'' **

**Riley finished off his Code Red. ''Spike, you used to be best friends with the freaks. They can't have changed that much since junior high.''**

**The doorbell rang, and Giles answered it. It was Anya, Xander's girlfriend. She went right on up to Spike's room after saying a quick hello to Giles. ''Hey guys. Xander!'' She kissed Xander hello. **

**Spike nodded at her. ''Hello, An. You going with us to the pizza parlor?'' He didn't dislike Anya, yet he didn't like her, either. **

**Anya shrugged. ''Maybe. I might have better things to do.'' She wasn't sure about Spike. She didn't know if she liked him or not. He was kind of hard to get to know. **

**Xander looked at his girlfriend. ''Anya, you know you're going.'' He loved his girlfriend quite a lot. **

**Anya sighed. ''Yes. My friends will all be there. Cordy and Harmony are going to be there, to stare at Spike.'' **

**Spike sighed. ''Great. Dad says I can hang, finally, and Cordelia and Harmony will be there.'' **

**Riley shrugged. ''Cordy and Harm are hott. What's your problem, man?'' He liked Cordy, and wanted to date her. But even if she never got with Spike, Angel liked her too, and he had seen her first. Besides, she and Devon kind of had a thing going, but they weren't real exclusive, because Devon had a lot of prospects. **

**Spike sighed again. ''Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall are totally without. They could be good friends if they'd stop hitting on me all the time.''**

**Anya loved her friends, but she was tired of hearing how hott Spike was. Especially when she had Xander. ''I do tire of hearing how perfect and wonderful you are.'' Anya told him. **

**Spike grabbed some money from a secret stash in his sock drawer. He sold drugs to get his money; no one knew, not even Riley, who was his closest friend. He didn't smoke the drugs, just sold them. He got up. ''Well, let's go, before Rupert comes up here to bug us.'' Spike hardly ever called his father ''Dad.'' **

**The group went in Riley's car, though Sunnydale was a small town, they could have walked. They found the usual gang: Angel, Oz, Devon, Cordy, and Harmony. They joined their friends' table. Angel gave Spike some skin. ''Hey, dude. The rest of the team left to go to the Bronze. We stayed 'cause ya'll weren't here yet.'' **

**Xander settled in next to Anya. ''So, we need to talk about the dance coming up. Devon, you're taking Cordy, Angel, you're taking Harm, I'll be taking Anya, Oz, unless you want to go with Faith, you'll be alone. Remeber, two of us have to take freaks. Spike, you should take Summers.''**

**Oz shrugged. ''I can ask Faith. She's actually pretty cool. She's a pretty fierce girl when it comes to math.'' He and Faith were in several classes together.**

**Spike threw up his hands. ''Fine. But for the dance after this, I am SO getting a girlfriend.''**

**The next day, Spike decided there was no time like the present for asking Buffy to the dance. He watched as Oz asked Faith, convincing her that he liked her. Spike sighed. They did this ''ask a freak'' thing every other dance; you'd think the girls would catch on. **

**He went to Buffy's locker, hoping this would be easy and quick. If Buffy truly liked him, it should be. ''Summers.'' He said. **

**Buffy was fidgeting with her stuff and didn't hear him approach. She jumped at her name. ''Hi, Spike. Oh my God. Spike Giles is talking to me.'' Then she wanted to die. ''I can't believe that I just said that out loud. You know you're talking to me.'' **

**Spike ignored what she said, and said what he'd come to say. ''Well, there's a dance coming up, and I was hoping you'd go with me.'' **

**Buffy was rendered speechless. She could hardly believe it! ''Um, yeah, I would really like that.'' She sputtered. **

**The blond jock grinned. ''Well, then, luv, I'll see you later.'' He kissed her hand and hurried off down the long hallway.**

**As Buffy was rejoycing, Faith joined her. ''I just got a date for the dance! Oz asked me!'' Faith squealed.**

**Buffy hugged her. ''That's great, Faith! Spike Giles asked me.'' **

**They squealed over this and went to meet Willow and Tara in the student lounge before school started. Willow smiled at Buffy. ''I saw Spike talking to you. What did he want?'' **

**Buffy smiled back. ''He wanted to ask me to the dance! And Oz asked Faith!'' She and Faith sat down across from their friends.**

**Tara smiled back at her friends. ''I'm so glad for you guys.'' She brushed her long blonde hair away from her face.**

**Willow asked, ''So they don't mind going with what they call the "dyke" couple?''**

**Faith shrugged. ''Oz won't. He's really laid back and open-minded for a jock.'' **

**Tara was surprised. ''Oz is a jock?'' She looked at Willow, who shook her head. She hadn't known this, either. **

**Buffy nodded. ''Not really. He does track when he feels like it. But he's got a band, and they hang out a lot.''**

**Faith shook her head. ''He doesn't do track anymore. He got kicked off the team because of the band. He wouldn't give it up, and the coach was really mad.''**

**Willow said, ''That's not very nice. What kind of music does his band do?''**

**Faith replied, ''Mostly alternative, but they have some grungy sounding stuff, too.''**

**On the other side of the campus, Spike, Riley, Xander, and Angel were sitting in the Quad, discussing the hott chicks of Baywatch. Spike was really thinking about the fun he and Buffy used to have: **

_**Spike went over to his best friend Buffy's. His parents were fighting. They never seemed to get along now that Mom was sick. Spike jumped up Buffy's steps and tried to ring the doorbell. He wasn't tall enough, so he knocked.**_

_**Buffy heard it and came to the door. ''Hey, Spike! Mom just made cookies for me and Faith. Do you want some?'' **_

_**Spike smiled at her. ''Yes. I love your mum's biscuits.'' 8-year-old Spike entered his best friend's home. **_

**Spike sighed. He and Buffy had had a lot of sleepovers when they were younger. Faith and Xander had joined them a lot, too. Willow hadn't been allowed unless it was just the girls. **

**Riley smacked his best friend on the arm. ''Spike, are you even listening to me? I was asking you if you liked that hott girl who walked by.'' **

**Spike shrugged. ''Sorry Riley. I'm just really depressed. Something I wanted to sell got stolen.'' He almost said the bag of pot he'd wanted to sell, and had to stop himself just in time. He couldn't even trust telling Riles. It might get back to his dad. **

**Angel said, ''Stuff like that happens. There was some pot I was selling to make a little extra dough while I was suspended from Burger King, and I think Faith stole it to give to one of her friends. I don't have any proof, but she totally would have done it.''**

**Spike rolled his eyes. ''Angel, your sister is not that bad. I can't believe that she and her friends smoke pot. They are a little too normal. Besides, I don't think any of them have the guts.'' **

**The bell rang, and on both sides of the Quad, both groups got up to go to class. Spike spotted Buffy across the Quad, and sighed. She was looking pretty today, he had to admit. She was wearing a long flowery skirt, and some sort of peasanty top thing. Spike didn't keep up with girls' trends, so he had no idea whether it was in or not. He wished he could touch her without getting ridiculed from his friends. He stopped staring at her and turned to Riley. ''So, Riles, what are you doing tonight? Getting your tux for the dance?'' He had meant to ask something else, but he surprised himself. **

**Riley shrugged. ''I hadn't been planning on getting it this early. Why, did you have nothing to do tonight? We can hang or something.''**

**Spike sighed. He did just want to hang with his best friend. The other guys were great, and everything, but Riley was his best friend on the face of the planet. ''Sounds good to me, Riles.'' **

**Xander came up behind them and smiled. ''So, Spike, did you ask Summers to the dance? Oz said he's got Faith.'' **

**Spike looked at his friend. ''Yes, I asked Buffy to the dance. She said yes, by the way. I think she really might like me, and you're going to make me play with her emotions. You really aren't a nice guy.'' **

**Xander said, ''I'm supposed to be nice? I thought we were the most popular people on campus. Spike, popular people aren't nice.'' **

**Spike shook his head. ''You are such a pig, Xand.'' He turned his back on his friend and headed for the stairs, to go up to class. **

**First period for Buffy and Willow was English. Spike and Riley were also in their class. Buffy spent the first five minutes just staring unabashedly at him. Their teacher, Mrs. Adkins, was lecturing about Othello, the play that they had been assigned to read. Buffy had actually read their assigned pages, but she wasn't paying attention to the lesson. **

**Mrs. Adkins called upon Spike for the first question. ''William, why did Iago continue to get revenge on Othello? What had the Moor done that was so terrible and unforgivable?'' **

**Spike knew this. Othello was one of his father's favorite plays. ''Well, Iago was angry because he had been passed over when it was promotion time. Cassius got it instead, and Iago was supposed to be Othello's best mate whatever, so he wasn't happy that he wasn't promoted. So he decided to convince Othello that his wife, Desdemona, was cheating on him.'' **

**Mrs. Adkins nodded. ''Very good, William. Willow, can you tell me why Othello fell so easily for Iago's revenge scheme?''**

**Willow said, ''Well, Iago is his best friend. If he can't believe his best friend, then who can he believe? He didn't want to think that Desdemona would be cheating on him, but Iago was very convincing.'' **

**Mrs. Adkins praised Willow and then told them to get into groups so they could rewrite one of the scenes from the play and modernize it. **

**Spike was in Riley's group, of course, but he didn't pay attention, he just stared at Buffy the entire time they were supposed to be re-writing the scene. Buffy caught him looking at her once or twice and blushed both times. He let Riles and the others do all the work, and after class, Spike followed Buffy to her locker. ''So, Buffy, would you like to maybe go with me to the pizza place after school?'' He managed to get out, and was actually hoping she would say yes.**

**Buffy was rendered speechless. She had been praying for this moment for a very long time. ''Um, yes, I would. Do you want me to meet you there?'' She asked. **

**Spike said, ''No, I'll walk over to your house and we can leave together.'' He kissed her hand good-bye and began to saunter down the hall towards Riley and Xander, who always waited for him so they could all skip gym together. Angel usually showed up, too. **

**Xander slapped Spike on the back as they all headed for the Quad. ''Saw you talking to Summers. So what's the deal? Starting to actually like her? Riles said that you stared at her the entire English class.'' **

**Spike rolled his eyes. He wanted to keep it from everyone but Riles as long as possible. ''No, Xander, just getting a few things straight about the dance. So, let's talk about anything else.'' **

**Angel joined them from the other direction as they all sat down on the grass. ''Principal Flutie is crazy, you guys. He wants the football team to sell tickets for the dance, and we don't get to keep the money. We have to give it to the art department. Isn't that nuts?''**

**Xander groaned. ''I wanted to get skimpier outfits for the cheerleaders with that money. Oh well. I guess I can keep hoping.''**

**Spike and Riley rolled their eyes, but Xander and Angel both looked disappointed. Spike shrugged. ''Guys, don't worry. It's going to be OK. So what? You'll live if you can't use the money. Besides, right after football is basketball, and you know that we totally get the money from anything we sell during the season.'' **

**Angel said, ''Well, Cordy agreed to date me. She dumped Devon because she got sick and tired of him talking about the band every time they went out, so now she's going to be dating me.'' **

**Xander gave his best friend some skin. ''I'm glad you finally got what you wanted, man. Cordy is very cute.'' **

**Spike said, ''So, she wants to date you then. I was under the impression that all she talked about was me. Sure she wants to date you, Angel?''**

**Angel looked hurt at this. ''Excuse me, but Cordy can date whomever she wants. You aren't interested in her, so she has to find someone else. Why can't that someone be me?'' He was annoyed with Spike. They were supposed to be friends, and he was always dumping on him all the time. **

**Spike saw how Angel tensed up, and eased off a bit. ''I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to hurt you. But it is true that Cordelia wanted me, and possibly still does.''**

**The four boys were interrupted by Faith. ''Hey, guys. Have you seen Oz? He's supposed to skip English with me so we can do our math homework.'' **

**Xander glanced at her. She was wearing tight black jeans and a glittery black tank with a blue jacket over top. She did look a bit slutty, but Xander knew that all the talk Angel did about Faith putting out was a lie. Faith was too goody-goody to do anything like that. He did answer her question, though. ''Oz was up by his locker last we saw. It's up those stairs over there.'' **

**Faith thanked him and sashayed away, something she didn't normally do. She knew that she was just feeding Xander, Spike, Riley, and Angel's view of her, but she couldn't help it. There was something about Xander that just made her do it. She knew that he was dating Anya, but she just thought he was so cute.**

**Oz was waiting for her upstairs. Faith hoped that he didn't really like her too much, because she and he were just friends, and she wanted it to stay that way. ''Hey, Faith. Saw you talking to the guys.'' It was more than he usually said. **

**Faith nodded at him. ''Hey, Oz. Ready to do the math? I think I've got most of it, but there was some stuff I wasn't sure on. I was hoping that you could lend your brain to the stuff that I couldn't figure out.'' **


	2. Chapter Two: The Dance

**Chapter Two: The Dance**

**The following week, the dance was getting underway. Spike was a little late picking Buffy up. He had wanted to make himself perfect for her. He knew it wasn't completely possible, but he hoped that she'd like it just the same. **

**Buffy answered the door, and grinned at him. She was wearing a long, fushia colored dress, it was gorgeous, and resembled a formal ball gown. She said, ''I'm ready to go, Spike.'' **

**Spike led her to his red convertible, and they climbed in. He drove the ten minutes to the school, and they joined his friends once they got there. Spike kept his hand on the small of her back, and took her around the different groups he knew, to introduce her. Then he joined Riley and his date, Amy, Xander and Anya, Angel and Cordy, and Oz and Faith. Willow and Tara were with some other girls that they knew. Buffy gave Faith a hug, and tried to get along with everyone. Not long after Spike and Buffy joined the group, Devon walked up with his date, Harmony. He and Angel had decided to just switch dates after he and Cordelia had broken up. **

**Riley was watching Spike trying not to be too Spike with Buffy. Spike was truly a nice guy, the popular jock guy wasn't who he really was. Spike was still the eight-year-old boy who had hung out with Buffy and her friends. He was trying to be cool and aloof, but Riley could tell that Spike really liked her. He didn't want to lose his friends because of this, but he wanted to be with her. Riley could tell that his best bud was conflicted. Riley didn't care if Spike wanted to date Buffy, he was a nice guy too, who hung out with the popular crowd. Spike and Riley were best friends for a reason. They were the only two really nice people in their group of friends. Harmony, Cordy, Anya, Xander, Angel, and Devon weren't nice people at all. No one really knew if Oz was or not because no one really knew Oz. He just always there. He was a quiet guy who didn't talk much. **

**Cordelia was on Angel's arm and pretending that she was listening to him talk about the football team, but she was really watching Spike trying not to flirt with Buffy. Cordelia didn't like Buffy, and she was only pretending to because of the "ask a freak" thing. She didn't like the fact that Spike actually was starting to like Buffy, because she knew that the rest of the group would accept her because Spike would be dating her, but she knew she wouldn't. She really did want to go out with Spike. She didn't love him or anything, she just wanted to date him. Cordelia was not a nice person, she really was the catty, popular, cheerleader girl that she was in public. She glared inwardly at Buffy, and on her face, she wore a smile. **

**Faith was trying to talk, so people would see how she really was, so she would stop being picked on so much. She was talking to Oz and Harmony, while watching Buffy trying to get Spike to notice her. ''So, Oz, where does your band play, so I can come and see you?'' Faith asked. They looked couply, even though neither one liked each other that way. Oz had his arm draped over Faith's shoulders. **

**Oz said, ''Mainly the Bronze. Sunnydale's a small place, there's really nowhere else to play. Devon knows some people in LA, though, so we've played some clubs there.'' It was the most he'd ever said when he was with more people than just Devon or Faith. **

**Harmony said, ''This dance would be so much better if it could have been at the Bronze. I hate our gym, and they never get it decorated right.'' She made a face.**

**Faith said, ''No, I like it. It's really pretty.'' The gym was decorated kind of cheeply, but it could be considered pretty. It was the Homecoming Dance, and the committee had gone with a romantic thirties movies kind of thing. **

**Buffy left the group to go get a drink from the punch bowl. Spike had offered to get it for her, but she had told him she would get it herself. Cordy followed her. Buffy tried to smile at her. She and Cordy had been friends in junior high, and then Cordy had turned into cheerleader gal. She said, ''Hey, Cordy.'' **

**Cordelia had her arms crossed, and she did not look happy. ''You had better not go out with Spike again. I want to date him, and I am tired of things being in my way. You will not date Spike again.''**

**Buffy finished pouring her punch. ''Excuse me? If Spike wants to date me again, it's really none of your business. I'm not saying that he will, but if he does, it has nothing to do with you.'' She itched to dump the cup on Cordelia. **

**Cordelia said, ''Ha. Spike Giles, wanting to date you? Whatever.'' She added, ''You're a freak now, Buffy. Spike is the all American guy who isn't.'' **

**It happened quickly. Buffy took the cup and dumped the punch over Cordy's head. She then dropped the cup on the floor. She didn't say anything, just glared at her and left. She went back to Spike and said, ''Let's go. I don't care where.'' She didn't want to stay at the dance, and pretend that she and Cordy could be friends after that little scene. **

**Spike looked at her. ''OK, that's fine.'' He made his excuses and followed her out. **

**After Buffy and Spike left, Oz and Faith left the group to go hang out alone. Faith was starting to find herself liking Oz. She had liked the way she felt so comfortable with his arm around her, and just being, together. They went outside to the Quad to hang on the benches in the courtyard. Faith took a look at him. He really did look cute. She settled back in his arms, and said, ''I'm glad that you asked me to the dance, Oz. I really have had a good time so far, even with having to talk to my doofy brother.'' **

**Oz smiled at her. ''Angel's not really that bad. He just is saying that stuff because he doesn't want anyone dating you. He wants to protect you.'' Angel had actually told Oz this. He didn't want Faith to get hurt, and he also didn't want her to know, nor anyone else. He had a funny way of showing it, but he did love his sister. **

**Faith didn't believe this. ''Whatever. Angel's a jerk to me at home. I don't care, though. If he wants to not be friends, then I don't want to be friends with him.'' She changed the subject. ''So, do I get a kiss out of this date?'' She asked, surprising Oz and herself. **

**Oz looked at her, surveying whether she was serious or not. He thought she was cute, and might want to kiss her. He shrugged. ''I guess so.'' He leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her. They kissed until they had run out of breath, and they were both surprised that they felt the sparkage. Oz said, ''Wow.'' **

**Faith nodded. ''Yeah, wow, Oz.'' She couldn't believe how powerful that kiss had been, and she wanted more. She leaned forward and kissed him again, and they really got down to business.**

**Meanwhile, Angel and Cordelia were arguing about Spike. ''Cordy, I don't want to hear about Buffy and Spike! If he wants to date her, it's none of my business! Whom I do care about is you, and why you keep talking about it. Spike isn't your boyfriend. I am supposed to be your boyfriend. You're going out with me, remember?'' He spat. **

**Cordelia folded her arms. ''Angel, yes, you are my boyfriend. However, we've only been dating for a week. I can't be expected to immediately give up my crush on Spike just like that! I am Cordelia Chase, one of the most popular girls in school, and I have to spread myself around. I can't just date one boy at a time, I should be dating several guys at once.''**

**Angel got angry. ''If that's how you feel, Cordelia, you can date the several guys instead of me. I am not sharing you with anyone, and if that's how you feel, I'm out of here.'' He turned and left the dance, making Cordelia very angry.**

**Meanwhile, Spike and Buffy were hanging out in the park. They were talking about Buffy's friends. ''Will and Tara are pretty cool. Will hasn't changed much since we were kids, except for the fact that she's dating Tara. And Tara's always gone to school with us, we just never knew it because she's always been so quiet. And Faith is still so awesome. She's my best friend. I don't know where I would be without her. We like hanging with your dad in the library. He's pretty cool, you know.'' Buffy finished, coming up for air. **

**Spike had his arm around her, and he felt quite relaxed. Riley had given him a smile as they had left, and Spike knew that meant he was OK with Buffy. ''My dad is not cool, Buff. He just isn't. Ever since my mom died, he's been real quiet, and doesn't talk to me about anything. I'd really like to be able to tell him stuff, but he would totally judge me and whatever. He's a complete parp.'' **

**The two were joined by Xander and Anya, who had also left the dance for some fresh air. They were draped all over each other. Xander said, ''Man, you guys missed it. Angel and Cordelia got into this huge arguement about you guys. Cordy's mad because Spike came with you, Buffy, and Angel was yelling at her for it. He said he was tired of hearing about you all, and that _he's_ supposed to be her boyfriend, it was horrible.'' **

**Anya nodded. ''It's all I'm going to hear about at school on Monday. Stupid Cordelia. I so tire of hearing how wonderful you are, as I've already told you, and now it's going to be worse. Everyone can tell you like her, and now Cordelia is going to be campaigning more than ever to get you to like her.'' **

**Buffy turned to Spike. ''You like me?'' She asked incredulously. She hadn't known that he really and truly liked her. She had wondered why he'd asked her to the dance, but she had never thought that it was because he liked her. **

**Spike looked up. ''I think you guys had better get wherever you're going, because I will kill you if you don't.'' He glared at them until they went back across the street to the school's frontyard. He then turned to Buffy. ''I guess I do like you a bit. But let's take it slow. I don't want to mess anything up.'' He told her, and she beamed. **

**They spent the rest of the night trying to get to know each other as they were now. **

**The following Monday, Cordelia met Anya and Harmony at her locker, and she looked livid. She had gotten over the fact that she and Angel weren't dating rather quickly. It was the Spike thing she was still angry about. ''I can't believe he likes that freak instead of me.'' She fumed. **

**Harmony had actually gotten on quite well with Devon, so she didn't have the paitence for Cordelia's crush on Spike. ''Who cares, Cordy? I know we're not supposed to like her and whatever, but Spike's our friend. If he wants to date a freak, let him. He made it cool to date freaks by hanging out with her the week before the dance. So get over it.'' She turned to leave them, to go find Devon. **

**Anya quite agreed with Harm. ''I agree with Harm, Cordy. Give it a rest. Go make up with Angel and get over it. Angel's much cuter and buffer than Spike anyway, and you'll be much better off in the long run. I'm going to go and find Oz and Faith. I want to ask them something.'' She turned and left, leaving Cordelia alone. **

**Oz and Faith were making out by Oz's locker. Once they had started the kissing, they'd barely been able to stop. Faith had forgotten all about Xander, and Oz had forgotten all about Willow. Anya cleared her throat loudly when she had joined them. Oz stopped kissing Faith, and they both breathed deeply. ''Hey, An.'' Oz said. **

**Anya said, ''I have a question for you two. You both observe things more than I do. Do you think Xander was flirting with anyone last night? Like say, Harmony?'' She had actually worried about this. **

**Faith pushed back a long lock of dark hair. ''I didn't think he was. He was talking to her and Devon, more than anyone else, but no, I don't think that he was flirting with her.''**

**Anya said, ''Thank you very much. You may continue what you were doing.'' She turned down the hall and went to find Xander. **

**Buffy was walking into school with Willow and Tara, and was smiling. She and Spike had spent the last two nights on the phone together, talking about everything. She was very happy about how things were going. He hadn't asked her to go steady yet, but she had a feeling it was going to be happening soon. ''Man, you guys, I am so happy.'' She said out of nowhere; Tara had been talking about Othello. **

**Willow grinned. ''Were you makin' with the smoochies with Spike yesterday?'' She hadn't seen Buffy since the dance. She and Tara had spent the weekend together, because they had figured that things had gone well with Buffy and Spike, and also with Faith and Oz. They had given their friends some space. **

**Buffy shook her head. ''We haven't been doing that, but we've been talking on the phone a lot. I think he might really like me!'' **


	3. Cordelia's Death

**Chapter Three: Cordelia's Death**

**A couple of hours later, it was lunchtime. Buffy cautiously approached Spike's table. Riley and Xander were the only ones sitting there; no one else had finished getting lunch yet. She asked, ''Is it OK if I sit here? Spike told me it would be OK.'' **

**Riley smiled at her. ''Sure, Buffy. Go right ahead. He'll be here in a couple of minutes. He's still getting lunch. But enough about Spike. How are you today?'' **

**Buffy sat down across from him and smiled back. ''I'm great. I had a great weekend, and my day's already been pretty good. How are you?'' She asked, spooning some noodles to her mouth.**

**Riley shrugged. ''Can't complain. I had physics early this morning, though, and if you were on the phone late with a girl the night before, you're really not prepared for it.'' He laughed. **

**Xander said, ''I was in your class, and I did a lot more last night than talk, and I was fine. You just can't handle it, Riles.'' He turned to Buffy. ''Are you taking physics?''**

**Buffy shook her head. ''No, I have that next semester. English is more my thing. I wanted to take it after my friend Willow, so that way she can help me with the work. She's supersmart.''**

**Xander nodded. ''Yeah, that's right. You're friends with Rosenburg. Do you think she'd do me a favor? Well, it's really my girl Anya who needs it. Do you think that she'd help An with her biology homework? If she wants to be paid, that can be arranged, too.'' He took a bite of his burger.**

**As Buffy was answering, Spike, Angel, and Faith arrived. ''Maybe. I'll ask her. It never hurts to ask.'' She looked up at her best friend. ''Hey, Faith. Who're you meeting?'' Spike sat down next to Buffy, Angel next to Xander, and Faith next to Riley.**

**Faith replied, ''Oz. He and I are kind of dating.'' She blushed. ''He's a really nice guy. He doesn't talk much, but it's OK. He kisses well.'' She smiled. **

**Angel looked at his sister. ''You're dating Oz?'' He asked. ''When did this happen?'' He looked enraged at this. **

**Faith looked at her brother with contempt. ''Excuse me? I can date whomever I want. If I want to date Oz, that's my business.'' She spat. **

**Riley quickly changed the subject. ''OK, guys. Who wants to come to a big party at my brother's frat at UC Sunnydale? He told me to invite anyone I want. Just tell them you know Jason Finn when you get there.''**

**Spike turned to Buffy. ''Want to go? It could be lots of fun. Riles' brother's a really cool bloke, I bet it'll be totally awesome.'' **

**Buffy shrugged. ''Sure, that sounds awesome.'' She played it cool, but inside she was jumping up and down with excitement. **

**Harmony and Anya joined them, Oz and Devon right behind. The only one not there was Cordelia. She wouldn't be joining them, either. The rest of the gang wasn't going to say anything about Spike wanting to hang with Buffy, because he was so cool whatever he wanted to do wasn't ridiculed. Cordelia, however, wasn't going to stand for it, so she had decided to find her own group of friends. There were other cool groups of kids at the school, it just wouldn't be the it group. If you were in Spike Giles' group, you were automatically considered cool. **

**Anya sat down on Xander's other side, looking happy. ''Guess what? Since you, Spike, seem to want to hang out with you, Buffy, Cordelia will no longer be hanging out with us. Besides, everyone's still talking about how you dumped punch over her head, and she's quite embarrassed, not to mention angry.'' **

**Angel said, ''I can see why you'd be happy about that, An. Cordy is so totally without.'' He was still smarting from their breakup. **

**Spike agreed with Angel. ''I don't care. Cordelia could be a good person if she could just care about something other than what is in and hip. I for one am not going to miss her.'' **

**Buffy looked to Oz. ''Are the Dingoes playing the Bronze tonight?'' She asked him, sipping her Coke and playing footsie with Spike under the table. **

**Oz sipped his own soda and said, ''Yeah, we're playing.'' **

**Faith looked at everyone. ''So we Bronzin' it tonight?'' She stole some of Oz's fries. **

**This seemed to be the consent of everyone else. Xander said, ''Might as well catch some Dingoes action. Dev, man, did you finish the new song?'' **

**Devon shrugged. He was sitting next to Harmony, who was stealing all his fries. ''It's halfway done. Oz and I just can't get the lyrics right. The music itself is awesome. We just can't get the words to flow. We're going to work on it after school, before the gig.'' **

**The rest of the lunch, everyone just talked about what _Friends_ had been about, and then everybody split up for their next class. Faith and Buffy walked out with Harm and Anya; all four of them were in the same writing class. Willow and Tara were going to meet Buffy and Faith there. **

**Harmony said, ''So, what did you guys write your stories about? Mine was about a girl who gets asked to the prom by the most perfect guy, and she has a perfect time.'' **

**Faith shrugged. ''I was busy with Oz a lot, so I just whipped off some ghost story. It was fastest. It turned out OK.''**

**Buffy said, ''I wrote mine earlier last week, and it's about one girl trying to get elected class president. She doesn't win, though. She decided to drop out because she didn't like the way that the school's politics were run.''**

**Anya said, ''I'm going to get a zero, because I was with Xander all weekend, and I just didn't feel like writing it. It's cool, though, I can miss one assignment. I've got an A in the class.'' **

**When they reached the door, Willow and Tara were standing there, waiting for Buffy and Faith. Buffy stopped to introduce Harm and Anya to them. She didn't know if the girls knew them. ''Guys, this is Willow Rosenburg and Tara Maclay. They're friends of ours.''**

**Anya said, ''I'm Anya, and this is Harmony Kendall. Have you guys always gone to school here in Sunnydale?'' She had never paid attention to them before, but she knew their names. Everyone talked about them.**

**Willow nodded. ''Yeah, lived here all my life. I went to Sunnydale Elementary, and Sunnydale Junior High, now I'm here. I'll probably go to UC Sunnydale.''**

**Harmony said, ''Oh, our friend Riley Finn's brother goes there, and his frat's having a party. Just tell them you know Jason Finn if you want to go. See you there.'' She and Anya went in, and when Buffy and Faith didn't join them, Harm turned back. ''You guys coming?'' She asked. **

**Buffy nodded. ''We'll be there in a minute.'' She turned back to Willow and Tara. ''We're sorry that we didn't join you for lunch. Spike and Oz asked us to join them. Tomorrow, we'll have Spike and Oz eat with us, or maybe we can get you guys in at our table.'' **

**Willow said, ''It's cool, Buffy. You and Faith have new guys, so you've got new friends. We'll still find time to hang. You guys go on and join Anya and Harmony. It's cool. We'll probably see you at the Bronze. One of our new friends is a big Dingoes fan.'' **

**Buffy and Faith told Willow and Tara they'd see them later, and went in to get seats behind Harm and Anya, who'd chosen seats next to each other. Buffy sat behind Harm, and Faith behind Anya. Buffy asked, ''I wonder if she'll make us read our stories out loud?''**

**Anya said, ''I hope not, I didn't write mine.'' **

**While the girls were settling down in writing class, Spike and Riley had gone to the library so Spike could have a quick word with his dad before he and Riles skipped drama. They were being forced to take it, and rarely went to class. Spike didn't care if he passed it or not. It was supposed to be for his art credit, but he could always take an art class if he failed drama. **

**Giles was putting books away in the stacks when they entered. He heard his name being called and came out to stand on the landing. ''Hullo, William.'' He said, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. **

**Spike called up, ''After school, before we go to the Bronze, some of us are going to the pizza place, so don't expect me at home.'' **

**Giles said, ''Just don't stay out too late, tonight's a school evening.'' He was disappointed his son wouldn't be home, he wanted to speak to him about his school marks. **

**Spike said, ''Well, that's it, then, see you later, then, Rupert.'' He turned and left, Riles following, after he had said a ''See you later, Mr. Giles.'' Spike asked as they hit the hall, ''Why give him that bit of respect? Just call him Rupert or Giles. Everyone does. It's not just me.''**

**Riley said, ''He's your dad, though, Spike. And he has never called you that. How did you get that nickname, anyway?''**

**Spike had forgotten that he had never told Riley how he had gotten his nickname. He had gone to school in Sunnydale since he was six and in the first grade, and when he had gotten the name in the fifth grade, he had assumed it would come out, and never did. Then when he and Riley had become best friends in the seventh grade, he had forgotten to tell him. The only person he thought most likely still knew was Buffy. He looked at Riley and stopped walking. ''I got it in the fifth grade. I was very depressed that year, and I started going down to the railroad tracks, and tried to kill myself with railroad spikes. Kids at school found out and started calling me Spike. It started out negative, and once I wasn't so depressed, I was used to it and just kept it. Rupert refused to call me Spike because he feels I'm just making up names to call myself because I'm still not over my mum's death.''**

**Riley said, ''I never knew that you did that. I'm glad that you've managed to make it your own. Mr. Giles really thinks that? That you're not over your mom's death?''**

**Spike was resigned to talking about it, not something that he usually cherished doing. ''Yes, he really does think that. That's why we're so estranged. I miss my mum, but I understand that it was her time to go, and I seem to be fine. I wasn't over it in the fifth grade, and that's part of the reason I was so depressed. When I got better, I wanted to keep the nickname as a reminder that I was human, and couldn't cheat death like that. Rupert doesn't understand, and I don't think he ever will. I think he's the one not over my mum's death.''**

**When they reached the courtyard, Angel was also sitting there. He looked pretty upset, and Spike asked, ''What?'' **

**Angel said, ''Something's happened to Cordy. She was in driver's ed, and when she was driving, she lost control of the car and drove it through the fence onto the road. She crashed into another car and was killed instantly.'' He managed to say all of this without losing it. **

**Spike and Riley were at a loss for words. They knew how much Angel had loved Cordy. He had truly been devastated when he and Cordy had broken up, even though they had only dated for a short time, because he had been in love with her since their eighth grade year. Spike sat down next to his friend. He and Angel had been so close at one time. Before he and Riley had formed their bond, he and Angel had been best friends from first grade and on. They had grown a bit apart in seventh, just because Spike had had Riley too, to tell everything to. They had remained friends, though, they just didn't tell everything to each other anymore, because Angel had also had Xander. Spike said, ''I'm sorry, mate. I know how much you must be hurting.'' **

**Angel tried not to cry, he was too macho. ''I just, I never got the chance to try to fix things. She was fine this morning, and now, she's gone. She was gone just before lunch, and we all talked and laughed about her not sitting with us anymore.'' **

**They sat the rest of the period, just in silence, trying to be there for Angel. The next period was Spanish class for all three of them, and they knew they needed to go, but Spike told Angel that he would make excuses for him if need be. Angel shook his head. ''No, I skipped the last seven classes. I need to go today.'' So they all got up and went. **

**Buffy was waiting for Spike outside his classroom. Angel and Riley both said hello to her on their way inside. Spike of course stopped to talk to her. ''Hi, I can't stay long, Anya and Harm are waiting for me so we can go skip drama class.'' **

**Spike said, ''Um, Buffy, I have some bad news. Cordelia passed away today. She was in a wreck while she was in driver's ed earlier.''**

**Buffy gasped. ''I'm so sorry. I know how much you guys must be hurting. Cordelia was your friend.'' She wouldn't have said so out loud, and she felt guilty for it, but apart of her was glad. **

**Spike said, ''Angel's more torn up about than Riles and I are, and I don't know how many of the group know about it. But I just wanted to tell you, because Angel might need me to hang with him instead of going to the Bronze and the pizza joint this afternoon.''**

**Buffy understood. She would have wanted him to if it was one of her friends. ''Sure, that's fine. Just let me know after last class.'' She kissed his cheek before going to meet Anya and Harmony in the courtyard. **

**The rest of the day passed in a blur for Spike. He was numb, but trying to be strong for Angel. Their group didn't have a lot of practice dealing with stuff like this, where they actually talked about this together, with more than their best friend. Usually, Spike and Riley talked about things, Angel and Xander, and so on. Spike knew that he was going to be the only one Angel would be able to talk to, because Xander didn't understand how deep the Cordelia love ran for Angel, and there was no making him. **

**At their lockers, Spike asked Angel, ''Are you up to getting pizza and Bronzin' it?'' He was hoping that his friend would tell him to go on without him. Spike really wanted to see Buffy. **

**Angel said just this. ''I'm going home to be alone, but you go ahead and go. I know you want to see Buffy, and I don't blame you. If I had a new girl, I'd want to see her every minute of every day.'' **

**Spike smiled wearily at Angel and said, ''OK, but I'm still your mate, and if you need me, call me on my cell, and I can be there in a jiff.'' He touched Angel's arm, and then walked down the hall, to find Buffy.**

**She was with Faith and Anya, and they were at Buffy's locker. She grinned as Spike came up. ''Hey, Spike.'' She said. **

**Anya asked, ''How's Angel?'' This was out of character for her; she was usually so wrapped up in Xander, she barely noticed anything else. **

**Spike shrugged. ''He's dealing, I guess. You guys don't know how deep his feelings went for Cordelia. He and I used to be best mates in grade school, and he always had a crush on her, and eventually it developed into love. Buffy's the only one who has any clue, because she used to be best mates with us, too.''**

**Faith said, ''Angel's my brother, and even I have no comprehension of what he's going through. We did used to be closer when we were younger. Buffy, remember the day he came home talking about how much he hated her? We were giggling because we didn't believe him?''**

**Buffy laughed. ''Yeah, and he chased us all over the house, threatening to tickle us until we peed our pants.'' **

**Both girls giggled for a minute. Spike said when they'd finished, ''Well, we're ready to go out. Angel told me to go on without him, he'd be fine. He wants to be alone. So, happier talk, people!'' He knew this would be easy for him, because he and Cordelia had grown apart in the last few months, and she really wasn't someone he had considered a friend anymore. **


	4. Buffy and Spike's Fight

**Chapter Four: Buffy and Spike's Fight**

**The next day, it was time to go to the memorial service. Cordelia's gang all went up together. Two at a time, they walked past her coffin and said something to her. Spike and Buffy went together. Spike said, ''Cordelia, I am going to miss you, and I'm sorry we had a row the day that you died. I hope you're enjoying heaven.''**

**Buffy wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't been friends with Cordelia for over a year. They did used to be best mates, though, so she said, ''I'm sorry that we grew apart, even though it was a decision that you made without consulting me. I'm also sorry that I dumped that punch on your head, especially since Spike and I are so happy. I hope you are, too.'' Then she and Spike went to sit down in the front row. The first two rows on the right side had been reserved for their gang. She found herself thinking about her having said that she and Cordy had been best _mates_ instead of best _friends_, and it rather surprised her. She figured that she was spending too much time with Spike. **

**Xander and Anya went next, as always, arms draped all over each other. Xander spoke for both of them. ''Cordy, we hardly knew you this last year, you changed a lot. We will miss you, though, but unfortunatly, we have Buffy to talk exhaustingly about Spike. So, have fun in heaven.'' He and Anya sat down next to Buffy and Spike. **

**Angel and Devon followed. Angel said, ''I loved you so much, Cordelia. You'll never know because you're not here, but I really did. It hurt me a lot that you wanted to date other guys. I'll get over you, but I will still always love you.'' Devon just muttered that he'd miss her, and they both sat down. **

**Riley walked up with Harmony. Riley said, ''I will miss you, Cordelia. Please don't forget us, we'll never forget you.'' He smiled at Harm, letting her know it was her turn.**

**Harmony said, ''Cordy, I really miss you a lot, but like, Devon is the coolest boyfriend, and I don't even care that he's your sloppy seconds. Oh, and you should have seen what Gloria Stemple was wearing the other day. Her outfit totally clashed, and you would have died.'' She kept going, and Riley had to take her to their seats before she kept going on and on. **

**Oz and Faith didn't say anything. They just each placed a rose on her clasped hands, and then went to sit down behind their gang. **

**The minister spoke, and then read a poem that Angel had written about Cordy.**

_**An Angel For Heaven**_

_**By Angel Davenport**_

_**I loved Cordelia Chase.**_

_**She was very beautiful. **_

_**She had long gorgeous brown hair, **_

_**and her chocolate eyes were to dye for. **_

_**Her body was of course perfect, **_

_**but she also had an inner beauty.**_

_**She was a vivacious spirit, and I was **_

_**ready to make the commitment. **_

_**Now she's with the man upstairs, **_

_**and I can't be with her on the next big adventure. **_

_**But I'll always be with her, because she's **_

_**an angel for heaven.**_

**Everyone cried. It was a beautiful poem, and the ones outside of the gang were surprised that a popular jock had written it. Buffy was surprised that she was crying, she hadn't expected to. She laid her head on Spike's shoulder and went for broke. After the service, the gang went to hang out at Buffy's. Her mom had gone on a business trip and would be gone for a week. Her dad had died when she was seven. **

**They all went in the living room and draped themselves over the sofa, chairs, and floor. Buffy and Spike were on the couch, along with Oz and Faith. Buffy sat on Spike's lap. ''I just can't believe that Cordelia's gone. She was always there. Tortureous for the last couple of years, but she was still there, and I did miss hanging with her.''**

**Xander spoke up. ''Listen, Buff, about the way that we treated you, we're sorry. We've gotten to know you again, and you're actually pretty cool. Faith, you too.''**

**Faith said, ''Thanks, Xand, that means a lot. Buffy and I are really happy that we're all friends again. I for one, am very glad that Oz and I are together.''**

**The doorbell rang, so Buffy got up to get it. It was Willow and Tara. ''Hey, guys, the gang's here. Do you want to come in?'' Buffy asked, stepping back. **

**Willow shook her head. ''No, Tara and I are on our way to our own gang. We just wanted to say that we're sorry. We know you and Faith weren't friends with her, but ya'll's gang were. So we're sorry. Do you and Faith want to have a sleepover tomorrow? Just like old times.''**

**Buffy said, ''Sure, I'll pass along the message, and Faith and I would love to have a sleepover with you guys.'' She gave them both a hug on their way out. **

**She went into the living room again, and said, ''Willow and Tara want to pass along their condolences.'' She sat back down on Spike's lap.**

**Riley said, ''That's pretty cool. Willow and Tara seem like pretty cool chicks. How are they handling you guys getting new friends?''**

**Faith said, ''They don't mind. We told them we'd still make time for them, and so far, we've managed to. Will's been our best friend since before we even started school, and Tara we met last year, in homeroom.''**

**They decided to watch a movie, so Buffy put in _Dirty Dancing_, which was her favorite. She promptly fell asleep, however, and Spike sat running his fingers through her hair. He was really starting to fall for her. They hadn't spent this much time together since junior high. He was liking it, definitely, but he wasn't sure if Buffy really liked him as much as she said she did. Just for the simple fact that she seemed so happy to have all these new friends. He was wondering if maybe she just wanted to use him to get herself in the popular group. It seemed to be working if this was her plan, because all of his friends really seemed to like her, and Faith, too. He sighed, and slowly got up from underneath Buffy, who slept on. He motioned for Riles to follow him out in the hall. **

**Riley was looking sleepy himself. ''What's up, Spike?'' He asked, wondering what Spike could possibly want when everyone had been enjoying the movie. **

**Spike asked, ''Do you think that Buffy really likes me? Or do you think that she might just want to hang out with us and ours?'' He was actually worried about this. **

**Riley said, ''You're crazy, Spike. I think Buffy might actually be in love with you. Faith told me earlier that she's been obsessed with you since junior high. Besides, Buffy's a perfectly nice girl, not to mention the fact that she's cute. You're crazy to doubt her.''**

**Buffy woke and went into the kitchen, wondering where Spike had gone. She was missing him already, and he'd only been gone from her for just a bit. She got herself and Harm a soda, and then went through the dining room, where she found Riley and Spike discussing her, and it didn't sound good. Spike was saying that he really wanted Buffy to like him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't.**

**Riley said, ''Hello, Buffy. Good luck, man.'' He headed back into the living room, hoping that Spike could explain himself properly. Buffy was, as he had told his best friend, a great girl. **

**Buffy asked, ''You don't believe that I really like you? What kind of jerk are you? I have liked you since junior high, and if that's how you really feel, then get out of my house!'' She shook up the sodas and sprayed them all over her boyfriend and kicked him out. She then headed back into the living room, where she curled up next to Riley. **


	5. Spuffy Love

**Chapter Five: Spuffy Love**

**The following day at school, Buffy joined Faith, Anya, and Harmony in the courtyard before school began. Anya asked, ''Are you going to make up with Spike? Riley called Angel, who called Xander, who told me that Spike is very upset that you broke up with him yesterday.''**

**Buffy shrugged. ''I don't know, An. I love Spike a lot. I have for a few years. Since we were starting junior high. It hurts that he doesn't believe that I really like him. If he doesn't by now, he never will. Spike just needs to prove that _he_ really likes _me_.'' **

**Harmony had already grown on Buffy; she was fast becoming a very good friend. She was very funny, if albeit a little ditzy. She said, ''Spike really likes you, Buffy. He does. I'll tell Devon to let him know that he should take you out somewhere really fancy to make up for what he said.''**

**The girls were joined by Riley. He was smiling at them. ''Hi, girls. Buffy, Spike is very upset that you're angry at him. He wants to make it up to you. I've been told to take you to the back courtyard.'' He held out his arm.**

**As Buffy got up, Anya, Faith, and Harmony awwed. Buffy slipped her arm through Riley's and he led her around the school to the back courtyard. She wondered what Spike had up his sleeve. When they reached the middle, in which three benches sat in a half-semicircle around a fountain, Riley slipped his arm out of Buffy's. ''Buffy, just wait here for a minute.''**

**Buffy stood there for a minute, and dropped her hands against her sides, running her sweaty palms against her jeans. Her gauzy peasant blouse blew in the wind. Her best friends had followed them, and had joined her. Anya and Faith put their arms around her shoulders. **

**They didn't have to wait long, Spike was walking towards them, wearing dark jeans, a red tee, and a long black duster. This was unsual, he usually looked like he'd walked off the pages of a Gap ad. He got closer, and then he got to his knees in front of Buffy and pulled out a box from his pocket. It was his class ring. ''Buffy Summers, would you wear my class ring? I'd like you to be my steady girl.'' He held the ring out and grinned, flashing his baby blues at her. **

**Buffy gasped. It was a normal class ring, but the stone in the middle was a beautiful baby blue, and it was silver. She nodded. ''Yes, Spike, I will wear your ring.'' **

**Spike pulled the ring out of the box. It was threaded through a silver chain. He undid the clasp, and redid it around her neck. Then he added, ''I would also like you to wear my varsity jacket. It's in my locker. Would you come with me to get it?'' He asked, his English accent sounding very sexy to Buffy. **

**Buffy nodded. ''Yes, I will.'' She followed him into the school, holding onto his arm. She could hardly believe this. It was the thing she had dreamed of for a very long time. She could actually feel tears welling up at the love she felt for Spike, and that he was now displaying for her. **

**They had reached Spike's locker, which was near Angel's and Devon's, so both boys were standing there observing. Spike reached into his locker and pulled out his jacket. He slipped it over Buffy's shoulders. ''There, luv. Now we're a real couple.'' He kissed her deeply in front of everyone.**

**Everyone all up and down the hall cheered and clapped. Not long after this, the bell rang. Buffy slipped her arms around Spike. ''Let's get out of here. Who cares about school? Let's go to LA or something.'' She said. **

**Spike was surprised. Buffy wasn't a brainiac like Will, but school was important to her. He slipped his arms around her, pulling him closer to her. ''Are you sure, luv? You've never skipped school a day in your life. And everyone's already seen us here.''**

**Buffy shook her head. ''I don't care. All I care about is you.'' She kissed him again, as if to prove her point. **

**Spike smiled. ''Let's do it, then.'' He turned to his friends. ''See you lot later.'' He closed his locker door and led his girlfriend out of the school and out to his car.**

**Anya, Harm, and Faith headed off to first period, talking about Spike and Buffy. Anya said, ''That was the most romantic thing I have ever seen in my life. I never knew Spike had it in him.''**

**Faith shrugged. ''I did. Spike was always really romantic in junior high. He's real protective, too. He never let anyone date me, Buffy, or Will. He was like our big brother, except he's our age.''**

**Harmony said, ''I wish our guys were like that. Riley, Xander, Angel, Devon, and Oz could beat up anyone they want. We should tell them that we're not going to be nice to them unless they protect us more. What do you think?'' Her blue eyes were sparkling. **

**Angel followed them to class, thinking hard. He had been thinking about their childhood since Spike and Buffy had started dating, and he couldn't stop. **

_**Angel Davenport and his twin Faith were ten years old. It was their birthday party. Angel had invited some guys that he had met at school, and they hadn't shown. Right now it was his best friend Spike, Faith's best friends Buffy, Willow, and Xander, and some family and whatever. They were hanging out in the backyard, listening to music. Angel turned to Spike. ''Why didn't they come, Spike? I also asked Cordy, 'cause she's the prettiest girl in our class, and she didn't come, either.''**_

_**Spike shrugged. ''I don't know, mate. But the prettiest girl in our year doesn't think that you're all that great. None of us are that popular, mate. But look at Faith.'' They turned to look at her. She was running around with Buffy, Will, and Xander, and she looked quite happy. ''Your sister turned out to have a jolly good time, so what's the harm?'' He asked. **_

**Angel's mind transported him a couple of years forward, to when he and Spike had turned twelve, and Spike had met Riley and their friendship had been put to the test.**

_**It was the second month of their seventh grade year. Spike had started dating some chick named Amy, and he had started hanging with some guy named Riley Finn. He'd even given him a nickname already: ''Riles''. He was all Spike could talk about. Angel missed his best friend, and one day, he and Spike had a fight in the hall. **_

_**''Spike, since you met Riley and Amy, you've barely spent two seconds with me! We're supposed to be best friends, man!'' Angel hollered in the school hallway.**_

_**Spike whirled around, where he'd been kissing Amy softly on the cheek. He whispered for her to go on to class and then said, ''Angel, I'm allowed to make new mates! You and I are still best mates. It's not like they're going to take your place or anything. But lately we've been having row after row, and I for one am sick of it.'' **_

**_Angel walked closer, until he could look his best friend in the eyes. ''So what do you suppose we do, Spike? I don't have another friend that I can call my best friend. You may have _Riles_ now, but I still have just you. Faith's friends are great and all, but they're not mine, they're Faith's.'' _**

_**Spike was at a loss for words. ''Angel, Riles is my best mate, but he can't hold a candle to you. You and I have been best mates since I moved here. You've been here for me through everything. I'm not replacing you, I just have another best friend. I need someone else that is apart from you, d'you know what I mean, mate? That's all you need. Once you get that, we'll both be even and be able to be best mates again, and stop having all these rows.'' He finally managed to say. **_

**Angel sighed. Not long after that was when he and Xander had become popular, and had become best friends. Spike and Riley had also become popular, and he and Spike were friends again, and had stopped all the fighting they'd been doing, but they weren't best friends anymore. They just had grown apart where they didn't need each other that much anymore. However, Angel and Spike still hung out a lot, he, Riley, Spike, and Xander were seen everywhere together. **

**He was knocked out of his reverie by Harmony, who had noticed him just standing outside the classroom door. The bell was about to ring again. Angel smiled wanly at her and followed her in, still thinking about old times.....**

**Spike and Buffy were roaring down the highway, heading to LA. It was only a couple of hours drive, so they could be back by that evening. Spike was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. He had the most beautiful girl in the world in his car, snuggled up against him, he was driving the hottest car in the universe, and they had freedom. He looked at Buffy, who had fallen asleep in the crook of his arm. He had been thinking about Angel, who he knew was hurting the most he'd ever hurt in his life. Here Spike was, with his girl and the open road, seeming to not care about how much hurt one of his best mates was. He really did care. He knew that no matter how much he and Angel had grown apart since seventh grade, he would be friends with him forever because of how Angel was there for him when his mother died. He was also there for him when he had tried to kill himself. Spike knew you just couldn't lose friends like that. **

**He got off the highway and decided to go the scenic route the rest of the way. He wanted to be able to drive and think about his and Angel's roller coaster friendship at the same time....**

_**It was eighth grade. Spike was thirteen years old, and he was suddenly the BMOC. Anyone he wanted to hang with was considered cool. No ifs ands or butts about it. He had chosen to hang with Riley, Angel, Xander, a new kid named Devon Smith, his best friend David Osbourne, aka Oz, (who was the most quiet bloke Spike had ever met) and some girls, Harmony Kendall and Cordelia Chase. His old best girlfriends, Buffy, Faith, and Willow just weren't in the picture anymore. Spike loved being popular and his new friends, and there was no room for Buffy, Faith, and Willow. He missed them, he just didn't need to hang with them anymore. So he started hanging with the new crowd, and he liked it a lot. **_

_**He and Buffy had a row in the middle of the hallway, because Buffy was angry at him for not hanging with them anymore. ''Spike, we didn't do anything to you! Why are you just ignoring us? Hang out with us again!'' Buffy snapped. **_

_**Spike looked at his former best mate, and wasn't sure what to say. He didn't feel anything malicious towards her, he just felt that they had grown apart. He knew that she felt hurt by this, and he did feel sorry for that. ''I'm sorry that you guys feel hurt. I just don't think that we mesh well anymore.'' **_

**Buffy woke, jerking Spike out of memory lane. ''Sweetie, what were you thinking about so hard?'' She asked. **

**Spike answered without taking his eyes off the road. ''Old times. I was thinking about Angel, and how messed up he must be, and how I'm just jetting off to LA with my girl.''**

**Buffy shrugged. ''Angel'll be OK. He's got all of our best mates to keep him company if he needs it. He'll be fine.'' She caught that she had said _mates_, just like Spike. She had been saying a lot of things that he said lately.**

**Spike said, ''Yeah, but you don't get it. Angel was there for me when I tried to kill myself in the fifth grade, _and_ when my mum died. Those were the two hardest times in my life, and he was there. He understood when I needed to keep the nickname Spike, and called me that from then on. I haven't been the best mate to him since I met Riles.'' **

**Buffy shrugged again. ''Angel knows how much you care about him. He knows and understands that you're there for him if you need him. Angel is a really nice guy under all that BMOC stuff.''**

**Spike said, ''Speaking of which, I want to apologize for Angel telling everyone that Faith puts out. I know she doesn't, and the on'ly reason that Angel tells people that is so no one will go out with her. He really does care about her, you know. Just no one knows about it. He doesn't want her to know, either, so don't tell her.''**

**Buffy smiled a sly smile. ''Oz already told her, so she knows. I don't think she believed it, though, so he might be safe yet.'' **

**They had reached LA, and when they did, Buffy got out of the car excitedly, and Spike forgot all about Angel and his problems as he watched her. **


	6. We'll Still Have Each Other

**Chapter Six: We'll Still Have Each Other**

**Anya was sitting with Xander and the rest of the gang when it came lunchtime. She was very quiet, which wasn't Anya at all. Normally, you couldn't shut her up. She was just listening to Harm babbling about something or other. They were without Spike and Buffy, of course, and Angel was also being quiet. This wasn't unusual for Angel, though, they expected it from him. He was a quiet and stoic guy. Anya didn't know why he and Xander were best friends, because the two of them were complete opposites. She wasn't too pressed about it, however, and stopped dwelling on it. **

**Faith, who was practically sitting on Oz's lap, said, ''So where do you guys think Buffy and Spike went this morning?'' She ate some of her fries. **

**Anya shrugged. ''I don't know. Probably somewhere remote, and they'll most likely be spending the entire day together. You know, I woke up this morning, and I didn't get a call from Cordelia, complaining that Spike hadn't noticed her yet. I really missed that.'' She sighed. **

**Harmony chimed in. ''Me, too. She always used to call me after she called you, and I missed that, too. D'you know that Amy chick that came with whoever to the dance, I think she's trying to take Cordy's role as Queen Bitch of the year, because she was really nasty to Willow and Tara this morning.''**

**Faith said, ''She was? I can personally guarantee that Will and Tara are fine. They never put much stock in anyone else's opinion. They'll be fine.''**

**Harmony said, ''Yeah, but that wasn't cool. I know we always used to make fun of them, but you and Buffy are so cool, Willow and Tara have to be just as cool. I almost said something to her, but then Riley came to give me my good morning kiss.''**

**Oz ate some more of his fries, then volunteered, ''Amy started going out with John Jacobs, that new guy from Pasadena, and he is about to usurp Spike as the coolest guy in school if we don't do something.''**

**Xander said, ''Spike'll always be cool. He's the biggest man on campus, and that's how it's been for a few years now. I don't care if this John guy is the coolest guy ever, Spike will always be cooler.''**

**Angel sipped his Pepsi, and then said, ''You guys, Oz is right. I've been listening to some of the other groups on campus, and a lot of them are questioning Spike's decision to date Buffy. I don't think that they knew I was listening, but some of them don't think it's the best idea. I mean, they still wouldn't dispute it in front of Spike, or anything, but they are slowly starting to not like him.''**

**Xander said, ''Well, what can we do? I've gotten used to being in the coolest group on campus, and I'm not giving it up. There has to be some kind of plan we can come up with.''**

**Faith sipped her own soda. ''Guys, I know I have only been in this group for a short time, but maybe you shouldn't worry so much about what other people think. I mean, you guys are always going to be close friends, no matter what, so who cares if you're popular or not?''**

**Riley said, ''Faith's got a point. I mean, I know that if this John Jacobs guy suddenly becomes cooler than Spike, he and I are still going to be best friends when it's over, so who cares? And Xander, you'll still have Angel and Anya, Oz, you'll still have Devon and Faith, Spike will still have me and Buffy, and Harm, you'll still have Anya and me. So what are we worrying about?''**

**There were nods all around the group. None of them were truly worried about Spike getting replaced as the coolest guy on campus, but if it had to happen, Faith and Riley were right. They'd still have each other. **

**Later that afternoon, after school, Harmony and Faith met at Faith and Angel's to work on some homework. Angel went up to his room and was quiet. Harmony watched him go. ''I'm worried about him.'' She commented. ''He's been really quiet since Cordelia, you know, and I think he's hurting a lot more than he lets on.'' **

**Faith looked out the open door towards her brother's room. ''I don't know. Angel doesn't usually tell me things, even though he's my twin and we hang out with the same crowd now.''**

**Harmony said, ''_You_ could try talking to _him_. It wouldn't hurt and you guys could actually end up being friends.''**

**The two girls got down to business with their homework, and didn't hear a peep from Angel for hours. Faith finally thought it sounded too quiet and got up to check her brother's room. She screamed when she saw what was inside. Angel had slit both his wrists, and there was blood everywhere. **

**After she had called the ambulance, she called Buffy, who gladly came, bringing Spike with her. They and Harmony sat with the brunette beauty while the paramedics carried out Angel's body, covered in a sheet. Faith pushed Buffy and Harm's arms off her shoulders and went into her brother's room. It was immaculate, which was unusual for a teenage boy. There were only a couple of things out of place. She wiped tears from her face. ''It's so sad.'' She finally said. ''And in some ways, terribly romantic. He obviously did this because he couldn't be with Cordy.'' **

**Buffy entered the room and put her arms around her best friend. As she was hugging her, she spotted a blood-spattered notebook sheet sticking out from underneath the bed. She leaned down to pick it up. ''It's a suicide note!'' She said breathelessly. **

_**Dear Gang, and Faith, **_

_**I decided to take my own life because it was agonizing pain not being with Cordelia. I loved her so much, and then she was taken from this world after we got into a humongus fight. I just, I couldn't live anymore with the pain that she never knew how much I truly loved her, that our last words were a fight. I'm no longer in pain now. I will see you all in heaven, and Faith, know that I truly loved you, too. You were the best sister a guy could ask for. I tried to protect you, and I think that I did it all wrong. Think of me always. **_

_**Love, Angelus Daniel Davenport**_

**Faith cried after Buffy had finished reading the note. ''Oh my God. I can't believe that he wrote this wonderful letter.'' She sobbed on Buffy's shoulder, then abruptly stopped and left the room, mumbling something about Oz. **

**They held a memorial service at the school, and asked Spike to speak. He stood numbly at the podium, and ruffled the pages he held. He had written down everything he was going to say, it was easier. ''We're here to remember Angel Davenport. He was my best mate through most of my life. He was there for me through everything. I can't remember a time when he wasn't there for me. I'm going to tell you the reason that Angel killed himself. I know there's tons of rumors going around. Angel killed himself because the woman he loved had died recently. Before Cordelia Chase died, he and she had had an arguement. He couldn't live with the pain of her being gone and the added pain that she never knew that he was sorry that they had quarreled. I think Angel was stupid to care so much about Cordy. She didn't care about him at all. He was a complete parp to even care that she and he had fought.''**

**Spike paused, knowing the looks he must be getting, especially since he was saying disparaging things about Cordelia. ''I know what you all are thinking. Both Angel and Cordelia are dead, and I shouldn't be saying such things about them. But you didn't know Cordelia as I did, and you didn't know Angel as I did. Cordy treated Angel horribly, and he let her. Now he left this world because of her, and for that, I hope her soul will be rotting in hell. She took the one other person on this planet besides my girl Buffy and my other best mate Riles who knew me the most.'' He touched a hand to Angel's coffin. ''Angel, rest in peace, mate. I'm sorry we both knew her.'' He left the stage and took his seat next to Buffy. **

**Over the next week or so, Spike's group was tormented because of the things said about Cordelia at Angel's service. They didn't seem to mind, however. They knew that they had each other, and that was enough for them.**

**The End. **


End file.
